


Drifting

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Sometimes Will Graham finds himself drifting away, away from everything he loves, all possible anchors. Only one refuses to let him go, holding onto him.
Relationships: Molly Graham/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 18





	Drifting

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the Great Red Dragon arc. I don’t own Hannibal but for a year it has owned me.

Don’t drift away. Focus on Molly’s smile. Focus on Walter’s talk about the dogs, his day. Focus on Winston. Don’t let yourself drift.

Only Will could feel it. This house, Molly, Walter, the dogs; they were becoming more and more distant, more opaque. Like a boat across the water, the way his house in Wolf Trap, Virginia had faded into the mists. Once again he was losing his anchor, his home. 

Only one anchor remained, the monster swimming in the deeps, lurking in the woods, always circling him, refusing to leave him. “Will, Will. Come back. Come back to me.”

Hannibal would never leave him. Hannibal would never let him go. Will wasn’t sure if this was true but for now, the thought comforted him. 

Better to sink in the monster’s maw than remain adrift. Better to have a home in Hell than remain homeless. He had no idea if these were his true feelings or just the devil whispering in his ear. 

For now he accepted them, allowing himself to be anchored.


End file.
